Un coup de jus délirant!
by Milju
Summary: Dans le cadre d'un jeu privé, je vous présente le résultat de ce premier thème:Coup de Jus. Lilo et Stitch ont fait la cuisine dans le cadre de la fête de l'école, toujours passionnés par Elvis mais moins par la cuisine, ils sont bien obligés de se laver.


_Règlement :__  
1- Un temps imparti pour écrire la fiction : 45 minutes.  
2- Un nombre de mots minimum et un autre maximum : de 200 à 1000 mots  
3- L'univers dans lequel les personnages évoluent est libre de choix : Lilo & Stitch pour moi  
4- Un thème à chaque fois : Ici le thèms n°1 – Coup de Jus  
Trois participantes __**: Milju, Miss de Lune**__ et __**Mlle Elea **__(N'hésitez pas à aller les lire aussi !)_

_Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir le fruit de mon imagination, j'avoue avoir eu du mal à la fin pour que mon Coup de Jus soit bien introduit et assez important. On se retrouve en bas._

-Liloooo ! T'as encore mis de la farine partout à vouloir faire ton gâteau !  
-Mais Nani, avec Stitch on voulait faire un gâteau en forme de la tête d'Elvis… , tenta de négocier la petite fille avec sa voix fluette.  
-Gâteau Elvis !, ajouta le petit animal bizarre.

Effectivement, il y avait de la farine partout dans la cuisine. Lilo et Stitch avaient voulu faire un gâteau en forme de tête d'Elvis Presley pour la fête de fin d'année. La jeune hawaïenne avait eu pour idée de faire une danse sur l'amitié sur une chanson d'Elvis et puisque ses amis faisaient un gâteau qui accompagnait l'origine de leurs danses. Nani regarda encore une fois la cuisine et se dit qu'il lui faudrait des heures pour tout nettoyer. Elle décida donc de réquisitionner les troupes pour lui donner un coup de main.

-David, viens m'aider ! Mes deux petits monstres ont mis la cuisine sens dessus dessous… Ah tu travailles… bon ben ok on va essayer de s'en sortir ! A tout à l'heure !  
-Stitch ! Au travail !, commanda la jeune Lilo.

C'est alors que Stitch entreprit de nettoyer le plan de travail. Lilo, elle, nettoya le sol. Evidemment, comme Stitch est un animal transgénique, il était beaucoup plus rapide pour lui de tout ranger plus rapidement que les deux humaines. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était prêt et brillait de mille feux.

-Bon, maintenant à vous d'aller vous laver bande de petits monstres, leur commanda Nani en les pressant vers la salle de bain.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux amis étaient dans le bain moussant et Lilo réfléchissait encore à sa chorégraphie. Elle sortit du bain et se sécha rapidement puis s'habilla. Stitch lui, aimait beaucoup l'eau et resta donc dans le bain. Voulant bien faire, Stitch se dit qu'il pourrait donner de l'inspiration à son amie. Avec ses deux autres mains il attrapa le peigne et se fit la coiffure à la Elvis avant de prendre le sèche-cheveux et de sécher tout ça en chantant…

_Love me tender,  
love me sweet,  
never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
and I love you so_

Malheureusement pour lui, il sécha bien trop vite et la coupe à la Elvis resta. Lilo éclata de rire devant la parfaite imitation de son idole.

- Stitch pas comique ! Stitch aide Lilo pour spectacle…  
-Mais Stitch, si tu voyais ta coiffure ! , pouffa la petite fille.

Stitch, un peu ronchon, tenta de débrancher le sèche-cheveux… non sans se prendre un coup de jus. La pièce s'éteignit mais Stitch s'illumina. Les deux jeunes personnages se regardèrent bizarrement… et Stitch recommença. L'effet se reproduisit. Et puis une idée germa dans la tête du petit Alien…  
Tout en mettant de façon régulière ses doigts dans les prises, il entama un petit karaoké.

_Love me tender,  
Love me sweet,  
Never let me go…_

Lilo commença à se déhancher sur la chanson que lui chantait son ami. La salle de bain s'était littéralement transformée en boîte de nuit/dancing. Stitch en tant que Dj et Lilo en tant que danseuse. Des étoiles dans les yeux, les deux amis s'amusèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes. Malheurseusement pour eux, Nani frappa à la porte…

-Ca va les enfants ? Le courant a sauté, je tente de le remettre…bougez pas hein, vous risqueriez de glisser…

Lilo et Stitch se regardèrent et les deux petits compagnons se remirent vite fait bien fait dans le bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, Nani entra dans la salle de bain.

-Personne n'est blessé, tu n'as pas paniqué Lilo hein ?

La jeune demoiselle regarda son compagnon et pouffa de rire. Elle avait trouvé une chorégraphie et son ami s'était reconverti en discothèque provisoire le temps que l'inspiration ne vienne, par un simple coup de jus.

_Et voilà ma Ficlette pour ce jeu-concours. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Les points positifs et négatifs ! Et surtout n'hésites pas à comparer nos tris fics et à élire la meilleure si vous le souhaitez !_

_Bisous à tous !_

_Mil'_


End file.
